Shadows in the attic
by Midnight Custard
Summary: Sequel to We flourish in the shadow. Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru now live together in an attic storey, ignorant of what the rest of the world thinks. Unfortunately, the rest of the world will not leave them alone.
1. Prologue

**City Jungle, 3:rd September**

They are rich! They are fabulous! They are mega-hot! And unfortunately all taken… by each other!

Kyouya Ootori and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have been living in an official gay relationship for the last two years. After graduating from Ouran High School the fashion twins immediately moved in with their one year older boyfriend and earlier Ouran mate, Kyouya Ootori. Rumours are that the three lovebirds started seeing each other at the twins' first year at high school. Kyouya and the Hitachiin brothers were all members of the famous "Host Club", a fancy club consisting of Ouran's most handsome boys, which entertained the high school girls. A probability is that love blossomed while being in this club together. City Jungle has met and interviewed another ex. Host Club member, Haruhi Fujijoka.

**City Jungle's reporter: **So Haruhi, you are a girl?

**Haruhi Fujijoka: **Yes.

**C.J: **Why were you hosting in Ouran High School Host Club? Were not all the other hosts boys?

**H: **Well, I had debts to pay to the Host Club, so I concealed my gender and pretended to be a boy to be able to gain money as a host and pay them back.

**C.J: **Poor girl. That must have been a hard time for you?

**H: **No, not really.

**C.J: **On to the real issue. When did you find out about Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship?

**H: **They told the entire Host Club about it during my second year at Ouran. But actually, I had suspected it for a long time. They became very close at the spring of my first year and Kyouya-sempai acted very odd and actually kissed Kaoru one time. And then there was the drama with Kaoru and the newspaper club president, and Kyouya-sempai separated from his family.

**C.J: **You mean the trial against the earlier club president Akira Komatsuzawa? He and Kaoru Hitachiin had some kind of disagreement, had not they? Can you tell us more about it?

**H: **Kaoru is my close friend and I do not stick my nose in his business. Neither should you.

**C.J: **Of course not. What do you think about them being together?

**H: **I am very happy for them. They are all close good friends and wonderful persons, although a bit annoying sometimes…

**C.J: **And what does the rest of the old Host Club think?

**H: **Honey and Mori were supportive from the very beginning. Tamaki was very surprised and a bit upset first, he is very fond of his "family" and does not like changes in it too much. But he soon came around.

**C.J: **Tamaki Suoh? One of the richest young men in all Japan! Is it true that him and yourself have been in an on- and off relationship for the last four years? Were not you living with him for a while? Are you together now or just friends?

**H: **Eh… Oh no! I am late for my mother's funeral, have to run!

We thank miss Fujijoka for her contribution in this article.

Whatever drama and hardships our favourite gay trio had to face at high school, they now live happy together in a top notch attic storey. Kyouya owns Dark Technology, a company which mainly creates mobile phones. The company is very successful and the so called "Dark phones" are sold all over the world. Hikaru, the older twin, also directs his own company. He is the creator and boss of Devil's Closet, a new clothes chain which clothes are as daring, eccentric and sexy as their creator. The younger Hitachiin, Kaoru, studies history at university. He is also a part time model for Americas largest clothes chain in Japan, Daiquiri. We had the opportunity to sit down and talk to the twins' mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin, one of our time's most popular and successful clothes designer.

**C.J: **First, it's a honour to meet you Mrs Hitachiin!

**Yuzuha Hitachiin: **Oh thank you sweetie! I am happy to be here.

**C.J: **We are writing an article about your son's madam, and I would like to ask some questions.

**Y: **Of course! I love to talk about my precious boys.

**C.J: **What do you think about your son's boyfriend, about Kyouya Ootori?

**Y: **He is quite an interesting young man. He is very intelligent, but can act very coldly sometimes. But, he really cares about my boys and that is what is most important for me! And he is very handsome…

**C.J: **He certainly is! And so are your sons, if you do not mind me saying.

**Y: **Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru are gorgeous. I am glad they got their looks from me and not from their father!

**C.J: **Eh yes… But, do not you find it a bit disturbing that your identical twin boys are intimate with each other?

**Y: **Why should I? Love is love, and our family has always been a bit eccentric. Why? Do you mind them being together?

**C.J: **Oh no no no! I think they are adorable!

**Y: **Good.

**C.J: **Yeah.. So madam, you must be proud of Hikaru! He is following in your footsteps as a designer!

**Y: **He certainly is, my angel. He has a great talent for fashion! I am so happy that he followed his destiny and became a designer. I wish Kaoru would stop fooling around at that ridiculous university and follow his older brother's example…

**C.J**: But Kaoru is working as a model, do you not approve of that?

**Y: **Yes he does, but only part time! My silly son is wasting his talent studying insignificant matters. Kaoru never had Hikaru's sense for fashion and beauty, but he is amazing in front of the camera! He would grow great if he only focused on his modelling career.

**C.J: **I can imagine… Thank you so much for your time Mrs Hitachiin!

**Y: **Thank you!

Our reporter tried to reach Kyouya's father for an interview, but he refused to answer at any questions about his son.

Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru are lucky. Their friends, the twin's family and millions all over Japan supports them. But the celebrities also awake disgust and hate in many people. We on City Jungle wish them good luck for the future and hope that their love is strong enough to survive our society's prejudices.


	2. Weekday morning in the attic

**Hello dear readers. I did not have a a.n in the last chapter, because I felt it would ruin my "article" some. Now, I'm happy to welcome you to Shadow's in the attic, the sequel to We flourish in the shadow.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, that does Bisco Hatori. I do not own the University of Tokyo either.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kaoru awoke to a soft buzzing, located beneath his pillow. He quickly pulled out his mobile phone and stopped the alarm before the annoying melody started playing. Rolling over on his back, Kaoru yawned and stretched lazily, making the sheets slip down his naked form. He lay in the middle of the huge bed, surrounded on both sides by his lovers. On his left side his twin brother snored peacefully, the dark red hair a mess over the white pillow. On his right side Kyouya breathed deeply. Kaoru turned to watch his older boyfriend and frowned when he saw that Kyouya once again had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and his company's latest investment report tightly clutched in his hand.

Sighing to himself, Kaoru gently removed the glasses and pried the documents from Kyouya's hand. Then he climbed over the sleeping man and sauntered off to the bathroom.

After a hot shower that completely erased all traces of drowsiness and a brush of his teeth, the twin felt much cheerier. Silently humming to himself he returned to the bedroom and dressed himself in front of the enormous mirror. He amused himself with grimacing and grinning frantically to his reflection as he put on underwear and buttoned his shirt. He pulled on the tight, formfitting jeans he always wore and after that he put on his dark green cardigan. Satisfied with his look, Kaoru blew a kiss to the sleeping pair on the bed and left the bedroom.

The attic storey in which they lived was rather big and the kitchen was located quite far away from the bedroom. Far or not, the youngest twin soon reached the kitchen. He slashed a thick slice of bread to himself and put some cheese and marmalade on it. When he proceeded to make some coffee, he discovered that they were out of coffee beans. Kaoru shrugged and made a hot cup of tea instead.

Sitting down at the table and taking a big chunk from his sandwich, he retrieved his notebook. Kaoru had studied in the kitchen yesterday night and the small, black book had spent the night in the complete mess on the table. The term had just started, but Kaoru had always liked to be a bit ahead. Chewing absentmindedly he let his gaze roam over the small scribbled notes. The course he'd study this autumn was "Modern Europe" and Kaoru had found his first lesson in the course very interesting.

Finishing his tea and sandwich, he put the notebook in his briefcase and fetched his keys from the (for him) organized chaos on the table. He stepped into the hallway, put on his shoes, tied a scarf around his neck and left the apartment.

Twenty minutes later Kaoru sat on a bumpy commoner bus on its way towards the University of Tokyo. There had been a ruckus in the entire Hitachiin family when they had found out that youngest twin would attend a national university instead of a private, but Kaoru hadn't cared. He wanted to study history and the University of Tokyo had a great history education.

Kaoru groped in his pocket for his phone, but face palmed himself and swore silently when he realized that he had forgotten it in the bed. Again. His sudden movement made some dozing passengers near him jerk awake and watch him intently. Kaoru lowered his gaze to his lap and tried to ignore the burning stares and excited whispers that started to surround him. After a year at a national university, commoner pubs and busses Kaoru started to get used to the attention that he arose everywhere he went. Being the twin of Japan's hottest new designer, son to another popular designer, having a relationship with two men, one of them his own twin brother and being a rather famous model really affected things. Kaoru was a celebrity, and he found it more bothering than he found it nice.

To Kaoru's relief the bus soon stopped at the university. He hastily jumped off, leaving the starved wolves of gossip behind and walked towards the mighty entrance with determined strides. Well inside, he removed his scarf, put it in his briefcase and went towards the lecture hall. When he stepped into the hall, he saw his friends wave to him from the middle of the room. Kaoru smiled, waved back and went to join them, thoroughly looking forward to today's lesson.

O-O-O-O-O

Kyouya awoke to his alarm clock beeping loudly. His arm shut out and turned it off, almost knocking it to the floor in the process. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find the room in a colourful blur. His tired and dysfunctional eyes soon managed to focus enough to let him see that Hikaru was sleeping on the other side of the bed but that Kaoru was gone. Kyouya looked to the right and found his glasses and company's report at the bedside table. He frowned. Hadn't he fallen asleep in the middle of reading those papers? Obviously not… Kyouya put on his glasses and then he went to the bathroom. He slipped off his pyjamas and stepped into the shower. Soon the warm water ran down his entire body, soothing his tired muscles. He had been so tense lately. His company, Dark Technology, were buying up a smaller company, and he had worked like a slave for two weeks with all financial details. Today the contract would be written, and then he finally could relax.

Kyouya turned off the water and went out. He shaved, brushed his teeth and combed his hair carefully. After he had put on underwear and his best suit and kissed Hikaru goodbye, Kyouya went to the kitchen for his obligatory cup of coffee. He would not make any breakfast, he could have his maids serve breakfast to him at his office instead. Kyouya was happy that he had people he could order around at work, because Kaoru had forbidden them to have servants in the apartment. It would be much cosier and nicer with just them, he said. They were like a small family! Even though Kyouya had no idea of how Kaoru's head worked when it came to that conclusion, he stayed quiet and followed his younger lover's wish.

When the businessman opened the cupboard to look for coffee, he only found two empty packages in there. Kyouya's brain quickly adjusted to the new situation and calculated a solution. He could wait and have coffee at work, but chances were that he would collapse before he arrived. But if he left now, his private car would have time to stop at his favourite kiosk on the way to work.

Kyouya called on his driver, fetched his key from its little hook beside the door, grabbed his briefcase and left.

A quarter later a pompous, black limousine stopped in front of the small, blue kiosk house. A handsome, dark haired young man wearing suit and sunglasses climbed out and went towards the little shop's window.

"Good day. I would like a cup of coffee please." Kyouya said politely to the old lady managing the kiosk. While the gammer bowed to him and started pouring up his coffee, Kyouya studied the different magazines and newspapers that were displayed. He smiled when he saw Kaoru posing on the front of a fashion magazine, and snickered when he saw Hikaru on the front of a gossip sheet, snarling and giving the camera the finger. But what most caught his interest was the latest number of the magazine "City Jungle". He saw a picture of all three of them, and beneath it were the bold headline "They are rich! They are fabulous! They are mega-hot! And unfortunately all taken… by each other!" Kyouya blinked.

"Here is your coffee, dear sir." The lady chirped cheerily.

"Thank you. I would like that magazine too please."

Kyouya paid the lady and went back to his car with his precious coffee and the magazine.

O-O-O-O-O

A loud bang rang through the bedroom and Hikaru flew up from bed just in time to see a large crow fly away from the window in a wobbly manner. The damn bird had crashed right into the window and woken him up. Hikaru snarled. Then he laid down again, ready to sleep for another hour. He was his own boss after all.

Hikaru had closed his eyes and were well on his way to dreamland when a terrible truth hit him. He was supposed to meet a very important person this morning. In thirty minutes. Shit! Hikaru found himself blessing the ugly bird as he shot up for a second time and ran around in the room trying to dress himself, swearing and waving like a madman. When he was done dressing, he faced the mirror. His chin was stubbly, but that was the way he liked it. He pulled up his shoulder-length red hair in a messy ponytail, making the ring in his left ear visible. Happy with the result, he ran to the kitchen.

He needed some coffee, otherwise he would surely die before meeting this important person, whoever it was. He found the cupboard already open and dived after the packages. They were empty. Hikaru paled. Then he roared angrily and threw the packages through the room. Alright, no coffee. Shit. He would have to survive all by himself this morning. This evil morning sent from hell.

The furious twin stomped to the kitchen table and searched for his keys in the total mess of things. He found his car keys beneath a pair of handcuffs and a sock, but his house keys were nowhere to be found. Finally he found them in the refrigerator, on top of some of Kaoru's disgusting tofu. Not bothering being confused over the placement of the keys, Hikaru stormed to the hall, jumped into a pair of shoes and ran out.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Yeah, this chapter is a bit odd, but I really wanted to show their typical morning (poor Hikaru XD). I have no idea of what to do with this story yet, I just wanted to continue to write about the everyday of my three favourite hosts, so if you have some good idea on things that could happen, please let me know : ).**

**Answer to lotlot: Yeah I know, I made the disclaimer now instead ^^. Hihi thank you so much! I'm happy to be back! Good that it answered the questions, it was the point with it. This is the first real chapter. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to kuropika x: I'm happy that you liked my interview, it was funny to write :D. Haha yeah… But it's kind of true isn't it? But I'm happy that they're taken by each other, since that leads to a lot of nice smut ^^. Hugs Custard**

**Please leave me a review, nothing makes me as happy as a nice bunch of reviews!**


	3. Mr Andersen

**Hello again! I'm sorry this is taking me so long time to update, but I don't have as much time to write as I would have liked…**

**I'm very happy that you seemed to like the last chapter :D! It's lovely to write about these three together.**

**I do not own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does and so on. I do own Mr Andersen, and you will see more of him later´.**

**Have a good read!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kyouya sat at the kitchen table, reading his City Jungle magazine, when Hikaru came home.

"Hello?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Kyouya called out, not taking his eyes from the captivating text. Two minutes later Hikaru came sauntering in to the kitchen, stretching and groaning like he had just suffered running a marathon. He threw himself down on the chair next to Kyouya's.

"I've just had the worst day ever!" He exclaimed dramatically, running a hand through his shaggy, red locks. "I overslept this morning and almost missed an important meeting. I skipped breakfast and we didn't have any coffee and my keys were hold captive by Kao's tofu stuff and I almost hit an old commoner with the car and when I got to the office, the person I was supposed to meet was late himself! He didn't show up for two bloody hours…"

"Mm. How unfortunate." Kyouya said, still reading.

"Isn't Kaoru home? I'm starving…" Hikaru grumbled, searching the kitchen hopefully, just waiting for his twin brother to appear.

"No. I think he had a photo shoot tonight." The older man answered absentmindedly.

Hikaru frowned. "What do you have there?" He scooted closer to peer down at the magazine.

"It's a reportage about us and Kaoru. I just finished it. They have interviewed Haruhi and your mother."

"Really?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Let me see." He took the magazine from Kyouya and buried himself in the article. When finished, he scowled and put it down on the table. "Mum's bitching about Kaoru again… I wish she would just leave him alone."

Kyouya nodded slowly. "Yeah, and Haruhi shouldn't be so outspoken about what happened between us at Ouran. I think I need to have a small talk with that girl…"

Hikaru chuckled. "Go Kyouya! And why are they saying that me and Kao have lived with you for two years? We moved in last summer, we've only been living together, and official, for just over one year. Stupid magazine…"

"It's nice of them to wish us good luck for the future at least." Kyouya shook his head, "God knows we're going to need it."

Two loud slams, signalling the main door being opened and closed, echoed through the large apartment.

"I'm home!"

"No shit…" Hikaru muttered, making Kyouya snicker, before hollering back to his twin. "Get your ass in here and make me some food!"

Kaoru was huffing indignantly when he entered the kitchen. "You forgot please…" He answered sarcastically, before going to the cupboard over the sink. "I bought coffee."

"Saving angel…" Kyouya murmured and Hikaru hummed in agreement, both of them not so discreetly staring at Kaoru's back and backside as he reached to put the packages in the cabinet. The younger twin turned and smiled brightly, giving each of them a greeting kiss before sitting down with them.

Turning to Kyouya, he asked excitedly, "How did it go? Did you write the contract?"

Kyouya smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yes, that little company now belongs to Dark Technology."

"That's great!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Congratulations! Oh, we have to celebrate!"

Hikaru glared at his younger brother. "Kaoru. Food."

"Alright, alright… Relax!" Kaoru got up and opened the refrigerator. "And you Hika? How did your meeting go?" He asked while groping around for something to eat.

"It went well! Or… The meeting did, but my morning was catastrophic! I was…"

"Please Hikaru, spare me to hear it a second time." Kyouya said sharply, making Hikaru blush and Kaoru giggle.

"Well anyway", Hikaru continued with as much dignity as he could muster, "He agreed to let me have two whole pages in the next number of the paper. I'm really lucky, it's like Tokyo's most read paper! Now I just hope the models do a good job."

Kaoru beamed happily towards him and put some salmon fillets in the frying pan. "Then you've both been very successful today. I'm so happy for you!"

"Talking about models, how did the photo shoot go?" Kyouya asked the younger twin.

"Oh good, really good." Kaoru babbled happily, putting water and rice in a pot on the oven. "I was modelling one of the new jeans models, ugh I'm telling you, they were TIGHT… Actually they weren't really satisfied with the photo's they got of me when I had a shirt on too, it removed attention from the jeans apparently, so someone proposed that I should go shirtless, and after that the shoot went great!"

Hikaru and Kyouya exchanged a knowing look.

"Removed attention from the jeans my ass… They only wanted you naked Kao. Geez… You should really get an agent." Hikaru shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't need an agent, I can manage just fine on my own, thank you. And I wasn't naked Hikaru, I told you I modelled the jeans…" Kaoru muttered, a bit offended and continued with the dinner.

Kyouya chuckled deeply and rode from his chair. "Kaoru… You shouldn't put your naked skin on display so freely. You're making us jealous…" He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Christ senpai, you make it sound like I'm some kind of porn star or something." Kaoru smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mm but you are sweetie, you're our private little porn star." Kyouya whispered and ground his hips and crotch into Kaoru's backside.

"For fuck's sake Kyouya!" Hikaru snarled. "Please let him make dinner in peace, you can hump him later. Okay?"

Kaoru snorted. "You're truly my knight in shining armour dear brother, thanks."

Kyouya reluctantly let go off Kaoru and the rest of the cooking went past without any further incidents. Soon the dinner was ready and all three lovers threw themselves over the food like starved wolves. After having consumed everything in an impressive speed, they sat content and silent, everyone in his own thoughts. Then Kaoru noticed the magazine.

"What's that?" He asked curiously and pointed at it.

"Oh, just some article about us three." Hikaru shrugged. "They have interviewed mum. She's saying that Kyouya is handsome, that I have a better sense for fashion than you and that she thinks you're wasting your life and talent at the university."

Kaoru's expression darkened. "What a surprise…" He muttered. "I do what I want to do. It's none of her business." His eyes shone with defiance and determination.

Hikaru smiled and stroked his brother's cheek tenderly. "I know Kao. I know." Kyouya watched intently how his twins lent closer to each other and kissed gently. Hikaru's tongue slithered in between Kaoru's slightly parted lips and the business man felt his trousers tighten. He harrumphed lightly, gaining the attention from his two lovers.

Hikaru separated from Kaoru and chuckled. He turned to Kyouya, smirking, "Okay Kyouya, now you can hump him."

Kyouya smirked back and got up from his chair, walking towards the youngest in a highly predatory manner. "I'm going to enjoy taking you… It was far too long since last time."

"Nah ah aah." Kaoru chided mischievously. "Either of you won't come anywhere near me before you have done the dishes." He grinned. Kyouya and Hikaru groaned in frustration.

O-O-O-O-O

"I would say that there was no such thing as homosexuality in the ancient Greece. Not heterosexuality either, for that matter." Kaoru listened entranced to the handsome man in front of the blackboard. This was his third lesson in the course "Modern Europe", and he found every word that spilled from mr Andersen's, his teacher, lips fascinating. He found the beautiful lips, and even white teeth fascinating too, but that was completely irrelevant.

"Men had a by far superior role to the women, and in many cases they just married a woman to be able to have children. Sexual pleasure they mostly found together with other men." The tanned, well-built man, drew his hand over his slicked chestnut coloured hair and his intense green eyes wandered over the classroom.

"The most usual form of sex between two men were when an older and superior man took a youth to his bed. These two men were called erastes and eromenos." His eyes once again wandered, but this time his gaze stuck on Kaoru's form. His lips curled.

"Let us say that I was a successful, respected "old greek" in my best years, and Mr Hitachiin here was my younger lover." Kaoru froze in surprise and his cheeks turned a deep crimson as the rest of the students turned to watch him curiously. Mr Andersen continued. "I would then have the role as the erastes and young, pretty Mr Hitachiin would be the eremenos." Interesting, not completely innocent images began to pop up in Kaoru's head, and he turned his eyes from his teacher's, too distressed to resume eye contact.

"I would take the leading role in our sexual relationship and…"

"You mean you would be the seme?" A boy who Kaoru abruptly started to dislike, smirked.

"Seme, top, dominant, whatever you want to call it." Mr Andersen smiled. "The main point is that I would take, fuck, penetrate Mr Hitachiin, as well as teach him about sex generally."

Kaoru's heart beat like a disco drum and he was blushing all the way down to his toes. He had never been this embarrassed before in his whole life. Was it really legal for teacher's to humiliate students in front of the rest of the class? He didn't think so…

Mr Andersen beamed towards his highly amused (with one exception) students and then glanced at the clock. "Ah, would you look at that, it's past three already. Class is finished, you are free to go."

Kaoru somehow managed to get up along with the rest, but just before he reached the door he heard Mr Andersen's deep rumble. "Mr Hitachiin, can I have a word with you?"

Shit. Kaoru paled, but stopped and turned to his teacher, ignoring his evil classmates snickering. "Yes sir."

When everyone had left, Mr Andersen closed the door and sat down behind his desk.

"So… Hitachiin." He smiled. "I must say that I'm incredibly impressed with how much effort you are putting in my lessons so far." Kaoru frowned inwardly. What? But this was just the third lesson… Nevertheless he smiled and thanked.

"It's not often one see such a motivated student, just the way you write down everything I say… Oh shit!" He had managed to brush away some documents with his excited gesturing. The papers now flew over the desk and landed on the floor, behind Kaoru.

"How stupid of me." Mr Andersen sighed. "Could you please pick them up? I have such a terrible ache in my back, you see."

"Of course, no problem." Kaoru answered, turned and bent down to pick up the papers. He felt his jeans strain tightly over his ass and froze when he understood just why his teacher had "happened" to swish away the documents.

Once again red, Kaoru rose and gave the older man his papers.

"Thank you so much." Mr Andersen grinned smugly, his green eyes slowly running up and down the student's body. Kaoru frowned, starting to feel crept out as the other no longer even tried to hide the fact that he was checking Kaoru out.

"Ehm, excuse me, but what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, unconsciously backing away from the desk.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a great job." Mr Andersen smiled, his eyes gaining a hungry glint. "And that you're welcome to my place if you ever need help with your studies. Then I can… educate… you in private."

Run Kaoru, run! His mind screamed. Kaoru whimpered a nervous thank you and then followed his mind's advice and fled the classroom.

Oh my god. This was unbelievable. Why did these things always happen to him?

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Answer to lotlot: Thank you lottie! I'm so happy you're still reading and always reviewing my stuff, can't tell you how much it means to me. (And yes, I know I'm going to suffer in the hands of the late story mafia ) Hugs Custard**

**Answer to falloutboy: Yay! I'm happy you liked We flourish, and are willing to read the sequel ^^. Hope this chapter is to your liking! Hugs Custard**

**I'll try to update sooner til next time, and also get the requests for The king of shadows and his small devils, going again.**

**Please leave a review! **


	4. The comfort of a brother

**Hello! I've been in Africa and have had a lot of things to do at home, that's why I'm late. Again. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**I do own Mr Andersen and Sven.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

During the following days, the situation with Mr Andersen did not improve in the least. The teacher seemed to find it amusing to heedfully study every last part of Kaoru's body, to brush up against him when passing in the corridor and to flirt shamelessly with him both in and out of class.

Kaoru was confused. He was embarrassed but also a bit flattered. If one overlooked the fact that Mr Andersen was a pervert, he seemed to be quite a nice man. Intelligent, witty and with very good looks. But Kaoru was tired of being laughed at by his friends (now when he finally had own Hikaru-unattached friends he wanted them to respect him) and the permanent courting was making him irritated, paranoid and generally bothered.

Hikaru and Kyouya knew nothing about Mr Andersen yet. Kaoru had pondered whether to tell them or not, but had decided that they had more important things to think about than their younger boyfriend's pervy schoolteacher. They were leaders of great and successful companies after all, and Kaoru would not come whining about his own small, ridiculous issues to any of them right now.

And this far Kaoru found no bigger problem with keeping quiet and holding this matter to himself. He would stay calm and wait for Mr Andersen to get tired of this game and leave him alone. That was the plan. However, it soon failed.

It was failing as Kaoru slept badly because of nightmares/wet dreams about a certain history teacher. It was failing as he tired and grumpy sat at his desk, meeting the leering eyes of said teacher. It was definitely failing as amused classmates winked and giggled at him when he tried to focus on the lesson. Yes, the plan had failed and was long forgotten when he felt a large hand deliver a light slap to his ass as he passed Mr. Andersen on his way out from the classroom.

It was not a calm and quiet Kaoru who spun around and met the teacher's grinning face. It was a furious one.

"If you put your hands on me one more time, I'll cut them off with a pair of blunt scissors, fry them in extra virgin olive oil and feed them to my brother."

His eyes shot fire against the slightly surprised Mr Andersen, who took a step back and frowned.

"Easy…" He smiled calmingly. "Don't make a fuss, I barely touched you." He stepped closer again, smirking. "If it hurts that bad, I won't mind kissing it better…"

"Dream on, pervert. Go fuck a blackboard or something." Kaoru smiled prettily back and stormed off, leaving gaping students and a dumbstruck teacher behind.

O-O-O-O-O

"One bacon-cheese-burger with two bags of chips, extra cheddar cheese, fried onion rings, some baby carrots, the chocolate ice cream and a large coke." Hikaru babbled quickly in a bored voice. The waitress nodded and smiled shyly towards him, before taking off with his and his assistant's orders. His assistant raised his eyebrows.

"Baby carrots?"

It was lunchtime and Hikaru and his fashion assistant Sven were having lunch at a large commoner burger bar.

"Yeah. My brother wants me to eat more vegetables." Hikaru shrugged, pushing his flashy sunglasses further up on his nose.

"Really?" The other man frowned. "I have heard that you can get serious allergies by eating too much vegetables."

Sven was a tall and skinny Swede, with blond hair, light blue eyes covered by glasses and a small knitted beanie on his head. He was a peculiar person; superstitious, extremely short-sighted and a real chatterbox. Hikaru liked him. He was amusing and had a very good sense for fashion.

"Well, I won't eat too much vegetables, I hardly eat any. But Kaoru is a vegetarian, and he is trying to make me eat more healthy."

"A vegetarian… That's not good. Has he many allergies?"

"No. I don't think so." Hikaru frowned. "But he has been complaining about his eyesight lately."

"You see! Nothing good comes from eating too much vegetables!"

The food arrived and the conversation ended as both men threw themselves over their burgers. When only the ice cream remained, Hikaru gave a deep sigh and leant back in his seat.

"I really like this place, they have great burgers." He mused, and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh Hikaru!" Sven's face light up with an excited expression. "Are you free this Friday?"

Hikaru looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"I know this really good gay club! You can bring your boyfriends and I'll bring my roomie Per! And then we'll have a great night out with dancing and drinks!"

Hikaru chuckled. "A gay club huh?" He smirked. "Are you gay Sven?"

"Well I think so." Sven pondered. "I have never been interested in girls…"

"And this Per guy?"

"Definitely gay."

"Hmm okay. Why not? I'll talk to Kyouya and Kaoru."

"Awesome!" Sven beamed.

They paid for their meals and went for the door. When they passed a family with three small children, the oldest one pointed at Hikaru and grabbed his mother's arm.

"Look mommy, look! It's that famous gay designer!" His mother blushed and shushed her son, sneaking nervous glances at Hikaru.

Sven pulled him out from the restaurant, talking enthusiastically about everything and nothing. Hikaru didn't listen.

The famous gay designer. He was the famous gay designer. And on Friday he was going to a gay club with his gay friend. He really didn't like that word.

O-O-O-O-O

Many hours later Hikaru opened the door to the flat and stepped inside. He slipped off his shoes and removed his sunglasses, before moving towards the kitchen. Kaoru sat at the now tidy kitchen table, reading.

"Hey."

His younger brother mumbled something inaudible back.

"I had lunch with Sven today, he wants us, you, me, Kyouya, him and his friend, to go clubbing Friday night."

"Sure."

Hikaru nodded absentmindedly, not noticing his twin's cold tone, and took up his mobile phone.

"Well great, then I just have to talk to Kyouya. He was going to come home late tonight, wasn't he? It's probably best I send him a message." He sighed, irritated. "I need to get a new phone, this one is so slow!"

Hikaru sent his message and put the phone on the kitchen counter. "I'm hungry. Why haven't you made dinner?" He disappointedly searched the kitchen, missing how Kaoru tensed. "Ah whatever, but start with the food now, I need to finish some sketches and work on my newest coat model." When Kaoru didn't move Hikaru frowned.

"Kaoru? Did you hear me? I'm hung…"

"Make your own fucking dinner, I'm not your housewife!" Kaoru jumped up from his chair, sent Hikaru a heavy glare and stomped out from the kitchen. Some moments later the older twin heard the bedroom door slam shut.

He sighed. What was up with Kaoru? He had looked forward towards a calm, cosy night with his brother, he did not have the desire or energy for a fight. Hikaru turned on his heels and followed Kaoru. He reached the bedroom and knocked carefully on the door.

"Kaoru?"

"Please just leave me alone Hikaru." The soft voice floated through the door. Hikaru did not listen, but opened the door and stepped inside.

Kaoru was sitting on their triple bed, and he looked irritated when his brother approached.

"I said; leave me alone."

Hikaru shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Kaoru. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru growled testily and made to get up, but Hikaru grabbed his wrist and met angry amber eyes with calm but determined ones.

"What happened Kao? Tell me." Kaoru lowered his eyes, irritation switching to tiredness. Hikaru took advantage of his twin's sudden mood switch and crept up behind Kaoru, forcing him back against his chest. Kaoru was tense in his arms at first, but soon succumbed to his older brother and relaxed. Hikaru traced patterns over his twin's arms and nuzzled his neck, waiting for Kaoru to start talking.

"It's just silly." Kaoru whispered, turning his head to snuggle Hikaru's shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"I have some problems with a teacher. He is always flirting with me and is embarrassing me in front of the class. It has been going on for almost a week and it's getting under my skin. Today he… slapped me and I kind of snapped."

"Slapped you?"

Kaoru's cheeks coloured. "Yeah, on my ass." Hikaru snarled and squeezed his brother's slender form tighter. The younger twin chuckled and shook his head.

"I got mad and said some not very polite words. I'm afraid he'll report it to the head office. They can probably expel me for disrespecting a teacher, or something."

"No fucking way. This shit head is harassing you Kaoru, if anything, you should report him." Kaoru smiled and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I hope you're right. But I don't want to report him, he is a great teacher. He'll probably grow tired of bothering me soon." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"If he doesn't I wouldn't mind paying him a visit… Nobody touches you except me and Kyouya." Hikaru bit down on Kaoru's throat gently and his hands went to the other's belt, unbuckling it and pulling down his jeans slightly.

"Hika…" Kaoru shuddered as cold fingers dived inside his underwear and curled around his cock.

Hikaru kissed the bite and licked a trail up to Kaoru's jaw, hand busying itself with stroking and rubbing his little brother. "Nobody kisses you. Nobody flirts with you. Nobody fucks you." He thrusted his hips forward slightly in demonstration. The hand over Kaoru's now hard cock was rubbing the tip, making Kaoru moan out loud and thrust into the hand, needing more contact.

"You are only ours." Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru was trembling and whimpering, already near climaxing. Hearing his brother's words he craned and turned his neck and kissed him. He nibbled on the soft lips and sucked on Hikaru's bottom lip before letting go.

"Yours…" He said quietly and Hikaru groaned himself before claiming Kaoru's mouth in a heated kiss. His hand roughly stroked his twin's shaft and his thumb mercilessly rubbed over the wet tip. Swallowing Kaoru's moans he held him tight and thrusted his tongue deep inside the hot mouth, as his brother tensed and jerked, coming hard in Hikaru's hand. Kaoru separated their lips and rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder again, chest heaving with deep breaths. Hikaru grabbed the sheet and cleaned Kaoru with it. His hand he brought to his brother's lips. Kaoru got the message and slowly licked the fingers clean. When all semen was gone he kept them in his mouth, sucking contently. They sat quiet for a while, then Hikaru spoke.

"I'm sorry for ordering you to make dinner. I didn't mean it that way, it's just that… I'm not very sure of how to make it myself." Hikaru mumbled, burying his face in Kaoru's soft hair. He heard his brother chuckle and then felt how his fingers were released.

"Don't worry. Why don't we make the dinner together?" Kaoru faced him and smiled. "I'll help you with what to do." Hikaru placed a small kiss on his twin's lips and grinned.

"Great! Well let's go, I'm starving!" He helped Kaoru to put on his trousers again and jumped off the bed. But before he could walk away, Kaoru grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Hikaru."

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Next time the boys will go out partying! For you who've read "We flourish in the shadow", you know that they have bad clubbing memories ^^, we'll see what happens this time though!**

**(I am a Swede myself, with blonde hair and blue eyes. So don't see Sven as me mocking Swedes or other Nordic people, please)**

**Answer to lotlot: Because he radiates sex and sweetness? Haha, I don't know, it's easy to make Kaoru the victim. No, I think you're right, Hikaru has learned his lesson now at least (one can hope). Hehe, I guess I'm already dead many times around, I'm a FF ghost XD. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to KuroPika X: Haha well… He always gets caught in the web, doesn't he? Thank you so much for reviewing! I try to always answer all reviews, but of course you don't have to answer me back : ), I'm very happy to have gotten the comment to begin with! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to fallout boy: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :D I'm so sorry I'm so bad at updating :/, please bear with me. I hope you like this chapter! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to anonymous: I'm sorry this is so late! Thank you so much for your review :D, hehe Hikaru isn't thrilled about Mr Andersen, but I think Kaoru's is quite good at defending himself too ^^ Hugs Custard**

**Answer to loveoneanotherdaily: Eh, are you alive still? I hope I'm not too late : (. Hugs and first aid kit, Custard**


End file.
